1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a storage unit for automatically adjusting the working frequency of the electronic device, and to a method and a storage medium for automatically adjusting the working frequency of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When the running speed of a processor of a communication device (e.g. a smart phone) increases, a working frequency of the communication device correspondingly increases. When the working frequency increases, transmission and/or receipt of wireless signals of the communication device may be adversely influenced by the high working frequency.
In a typical communication device, once the working frequency of the communication device is detected to be influencing the transmission/receipt of wireless signals, the running speed of the processor is automatically decreased to correspondingly decrease the working frequency. Thereby, the influence on the transmission/receipt of wireless signals is diminished.
However, under some conditions, the influence on the transmission/receipt of wireless signals is not great, such that the wireless signals are still able to be normally transmitted and received. In such situations, even though the transmission/receipt of wireless signals is influenced, there may be no need to decrease the running speed of the processor. Thus when the running speed of the processor is automatically decreased, the operation of the communication device may be unnecessarily constrained.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a means and a method to overcome the above-described shortcomings.